zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
|gender=Female |age = Unknown |eye=Brown |hair=Black |occupation=SOIS agent |status=Alive |affiliates= Clover (co-worker) |voice=Tanaka Atsuko (Japanese) Tara Platt (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |number=None }} Alice is an exotic, focused and intelligent woman, and a major character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. The reason behind her dislike for shirts is unknown. Appearance Alice is a dark-skinned woman with straight dark hair falling just below her shoulders. She wears blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She also exhibits exquisite golden jewelry with aquamarine gems. Her top (or lack thereof) is a short beige jacket that only covers her upper arms and back. She uses her thick necklace to cover her nipples, allowing the majority of her breasts to be out in the open. Her entire abdomen shows as well. Alice has a black skirt with an aquamarine design along the waist that she wears low on her hips. Her lower legs are bare, and she wears tall golden high-heel sandals. Personality Alice is independent because she had to work her way to the top to become a field agent in SOIS, the Special Office of Internal Security. She is also very determined to accomplish her goals, having spent her entire life work so that she could find her father years after his disappearance. She cares deeply for those she cares about, and always has their best interests in mind. Alice is not one to give second chances to. She explicitly avoids anyone who betrayed her in the first round. The only exception she has to this is Clover, who is considered her best friend. She also has a "do what it takes to survive" attitude, as she almost/does kills Sigma betraying him when he had only 1 BP, though she is not cold-hearted and feels remorse about almost killing him. Alice is also very good at mathematics. She is very good at memorizing prime factors, and working with large numbers in her head. This result in Sigma and Alice being able the decode the large series of numbers in Alice END. Background Alice is the daughter of a French woman and an Egyptian man. When she was three, Alice's family moved into America. Her father was a researcher in the field of Genetics. Life was good until her father was mysteriously kidnapped while she was still a child. Alice was raised by her mother until Alice grew older. She was extremely skilled in mathematics, able to calculate complex equations in her head. Alice later went to a prestigious university and was hired by SOIS. She was tasked with finding Free the Soul, an organization that possibly kidnapped her father. Alice was sent to Nevada to find a Free the Soul base in Building Q. However her car broke down, but luckily she was found by a passing car. This car was driven by Clover who was accompanied by Junpei, Lotus, Seven, Snake, and a restrained Ace. Alice brought the people in the car to a SOIS facility for questioning but ultimately released all of them but Ace. Several months pass and SOIS decide to find the original members of the first Nonary Game. They train them to become Espers due to their abilities to access the Morphogenetic Field. Clover and her brother Snake are recruited under Alice. Clover is sent to a supposed Free the Soul base, but it turns out to be a fake and Clover is captured. Upon arriving to the false base, Alice rescues Clover. However off to the side was a corpse, heavily covered in bruises. It was her father, who was beaten to death. According to Clover, his last words was "I love you...Alice." These words fueled Alice's desire to end Free the Soul. Virtue's Last Reward TO BE WRITTEN. Gallery Aliceartbook1.jpg Alice concept 1.jpg Alice concept 2.jpg Alice concept 3.jpg Aliceartbook2.jpg Alice concept 4.jpg Alice concept 5.jpg Aliceartbook3.jpg Aliceartbook4.jpg AliceScream.jpg Alice_in_game.jpg|Alice in game AliceBench.jpg AliceDead.jpg AliceDio.jpg AlicePhi.jpg AliceStare.jpg Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters